Training Day
by Popo123
Summary: Pikachu trains Pichu for the upcoming SSB:M tournament. And on this last chapter, you might see the beginning of a little plot change. *Last chapter is up.*
1. Expect the unexpected

Training Day-part 1: Expect the unexpected.  
It was early one morning. The time was 6:55 A.M. Pichu was sleeping well. But then, his alarm clock went off 5 minutes later. Pichu woke up and turned off his alarm clock and went to the bathroom. He brushed his teeth and went to the living room to wait for Pikachu. But he was already there.  
  
"What are you doing here so early?" Pichu said.  
  
"If you learn to wake up a little earlier, we'll have more time to train. Now let's get started." Pikachu said as he and his brother started and finished eating their breakfast and went to a big room with several bulls- eye targets.  
"Today you're going to practice your shooting accuracy. There are 20 targets. I want you to beat my time." Pikachu said. He shot his thunder jolts at the first 10 targets in 10 seconds!  
  
"Any questions?" Pikachu asked.  
  
"When I use my electric attacks, I'll get hurt myself." Pichu said. But then he saw a platform next to the last 10 targets. He quickly climbed on the platform.  
  
"I'm ready." Pichu said.  
  
"Wait. I have to set up my stopwatch." Pikachu said as he went back to his room and came back with a stopwatch in his hand. He saw Pichu charging up his skull bash attack.  
  
"Okay. Ready.set.GO!" Pikachu shouted as he pressed a button on his stopwatch. Pichu unleashed his skull bash attack and shot though all of the targets like a rocket! Then he landed on his feet. Pikachu pressed the button on his stopwatch again.  
  
"5 seconds!? But how!?" Pikachu exclaimed.  
  
"It was nothing. I just thought of it, that's all." Pichu responded.  
  
"Fine. Now let's work on your agility and dodging. Here's what I want you to do. I'm going to try to shoot you. You have to dodge my thunder jolts at the right timing." Pikachu said.  
  
"Okay. You can start now." Pichu said. Pikachu then started to shoot some really quick thunder jolts. Pichu dodged them only by a millimeter. Then 5 more thunder jolts were shot towards Pichu. Then 10, 20 and then 40! Pichu was still at it. He didn't get hit once! But then Pikachu stopped shooting. Then he jumped up and then kicked Pichu!  
  
"Hey! What's the big idea? You didn't tell me you were going to kick me as well!" Pichu exclaimed.  
  
"Sometimes you have to expect the unexpected. I can do something else without mentioning it. Now I want you to try and hit me with your attacks." Pikachu said.  
  
But he was already hit by Pichu skull bash and shocked by a thunderbolt! "Not yet! What's the big idea?" Pikachu asked.  
  
"I did what you said. I hit you with my attacks. Not to mention it's like what you said. Expect the unexpected." Pichu said.  
  
"Maybe I took that a bit to far. Now you have to try to catch me before I reach the end of this room." Pikachu said as he suddenly ran past Pichu.  
  
Pichu then chased him. He was catching up! But then Pikachu deliberately collapsed. Pichu then stopped running and walked to Pikachu. Then he got tackled and tossed to the other side of the room!  
  
"Don't say a word. I know exactly what you're going to say. What's next?" Pichu asked.  
  
"Next we'll practice mid-air and land dodging. We'll practice on land first." Pikachu said.  
  
He began to charge up his skull bash attack. Then he released it at full power! Pichu jumped over it.  
  
"Hey! That's not a land dodge. A land dodge is when you slightly move to your right. Now let's try this again." Pikachu said.  
  
He torpedoed himself with his skull bash attack again. It took several tries, but Pichu finally did the technique correctly!  
  
"Good! I think that's enough training for this morning. Let's have lunch, then its back to training." Pikachu said.  
  
To be continued. 


	2. The Catcher's Glove

Training Day-part 2: The catcher's glove.  
The time is now 12:55 P.M. After Pikachu and Pichu finished their lunch, they went to the same room they went to before. Only it had several items. Those items were the bomb-omb, beam sword, pokeball, and the ray gun. Those items were for the second part of Pichu's training.  
  
"What are we going to do with these items, Pikachu?" Pichu asked.  
  
Throw me that bomb-omb and you'll see." Pikachu said.  
  
Pichu hesitated at first, but he grabbed the bomb-omb and threw it at Pikachu very hard. But to Pichu's surprise, Pikachu caught it!  
  
"How on earth did you do that!?" Pichu exclaimed.  
  
"I just caught it. It's actually a little maneuver that all smash fighters know. I call it the catcher's glove and it's a very reliable technique. That is, if you know how to use it." Pikachu said.  
  
"Can you teach me how to do that, please?" Pichu asked.  
  
"Of course. That's what we're here for." Pikachu responded.  
  
"Then I'll try and catch that beam sword." Pichu said.  
  
"Sure I-" Pikachu hesitated for a while. "That's too dangerous! You can get really hurt. And don't say that didn't happen the last time because we didn't use it." Pikachu said.  
  
"So what are we going to do with it?" Pichu asked.  
  
"That's for later. Right now, you're learning how to catch items on the ground and in mid-air. I'm going to throw this ray gun at you. Try to catch it." Pikachu said as he grabbed the ray gun and threw it at Pichu and hit him hard!  
  
"OW! That hurt. I'll try again." Pichu said.  
  
It took several tries. But Pichu finally caught the ray gun!  
  
"Good job! Now try and catch this pokeball in mid-air." Pikachu said as he threw the pokeball in the air. And to his surprise, Pichu jumped and grabbed it on the first try!  
  
"I've done it again! Can we use the beam sword now?" Pichu asked.  
  
Fine. But I have to get something first." Pikachu said as he went upstairs to the item closet and came back with a small green box.  
  
"Is that a metal box?" Pichu asked.  
  
"Sure. You've been reading that item book guide, haven't you?" Pikachu asked.  
  
"Exactly. But I don't need protection from the metal box. I won't be able to talk for a while. Not only that, but I become heavier and fall faster." Pichu said.  
  
"Trust me. You'll need this box. Not only does your mass gets heavier, but your defenses rise as well. Now hit it." Pikachu said.  
  
Pichu did as he was told. He began to feel heavier. And his skin was turning into metal. And he couldn't talk! He could barely move. He was now metal Pichu!  
  
"Heads up!" Pikachu shouted as he threw the beam sword at Pichu. But instead of catching it, Pichu got hit by it! But he barely felt a thing. Once again, it took a while for Pichu to catch such a dangerous item, but he finally caught it! Then the metal on him disappeared.  
  
"Guess I'll have to get used to the metal." Pichu said.  
  
"Don't worry. It's easy to adapt to the stiff feeling. According to my watch, it's 1:25 P.M. and it's time for us to take a nap. Then its back to training." Pikachu said.  
  
"But I'm not tired. I can still practice." Pichu said.  
  
"And you'll be able to train longer if you get a short shut-eye. The tournament is just 2 months away. And you'll need your rest on our last day of training." Pikachu said.  
  
"Fine. I'll go to sleep." Pichu said. And so they took a nice, long, 2-hour nap.  
  
To be continued. 


	3. The last of the master moves

Training Day-part 3: The last of the master moves.  
As soon as Pikachu and Pichu woke up from their nap, they went to the same room yet again. The time was 2:48P.M. In the room were projectile weapons such as a super scope, ray gun and one what wasn't a projectile, which was the cloaking device that Pichu got from the scavenger hunt.  
  
"What are these for?" Pichu asked.  
  
"Weapons for more training. You're going to learn a few more master moves before were done for the day." Pikachu said.  
  
Pikachu took the ray gun and pointed it at Pichu.  
  
"Do you know how to use your shield?" Pikachu said.  
  
"Huh? I have a shield?" Pichu asked.  
  
"All of the smash contestants have one. You just have to learn how to create one. Just focus your mind and get into a defense position. But don't expect this to get this right on the first try." Pikachu said as he shot a beam from the ray gun, and Pichu blocked it by putting up his shield!  
  
"HEY! I did it! I actually got it right for the first try!" Pichu exclaimed.  
  
"But.but.how? Never mind. Just block it again and this time deflect it when it's really close to you." Pikachu said as he got the super scope and charged a big yellow energy sphere. But however, Pichu didn't succeed on the first try like last time. Instead, it went diagonally behind him.  
  
"Exactly what did you mean by deflecting the beam?" Pichu asked.  
  
"There is another type of shield called the reflector shield, which deflects blasts. But you have to be quick to use it and is one of the most toughest master moves to master. Now let's try again." Pikachu said.  
  
Pichu kept trying over and over again to perfect the reflector shield, but after several tries, he finally got it right!  
  
"Good job! Now there is one more shield you should know about." Pikachu said.  
  
"Which one?" Pichu asked.  
  
"You'll see. Think fast!" Pikachu yelled as he ran and tried to tackle Pichu. But Pichu blocked it without the use of his shield!  
  
"What did I just do!?" Pichu exclaimed.  
  
"You just did a power shield. This shield cannot be seen. So you block physically. Now I'm going to try and teach you another technique that I unfortunately cannot do. But you can. It's called a wall-kick." Pikachu said.  
  
"I know what that is. Only some of the characters can do that. I'll show you." Pichu said as he ran toward the wall and kicked away from it and landed gently.  
  
"Now for the cloaking device." Pikachu said as he touched the cloaking device. Then he became invisible!  
  
"Hey! Where are you?!" Pichu exclaimed.  
  
"There are 2 simple things you need to do. Follow the sound of my voice and look for a slight shimmering." Pikachu said.  
  
So Pichu stood still as he listened for footsteps. Soon, he heard footsteps behind him. He quickly waved his tail at the shimmering shape and the cloaking device wore off! Pikachu was reveled!  
  
"Excellent! I can't believe I'm going to say this, but if you keep this up, you just might reach the finals!" Pikachu exclaimed.  
  
"Good. Then I'll be ready to face the Wire Frames." Pichu said.  
  
"You fought them in the virtual battlefield last month. You did 10-second melee, 3-minute melee, 200 melee, 15-minute melee, endless melee, and you even managed to beat 5 characters in cruel melee!" Pikachu exclaimed.  
  
"Fine. I'll just choose endless melee." Pichu said as he went to the basement where the virtual battlefield was.  
  
3 hours later.  
  
Pikachu was at the dinner table. He heard footsteps coming from the stairs. But before he can see what it was, it was Pichu. And he was barely injured at all! But he looked a little dizzy.  
  
"Guess how many wire frames I beat? 47!" Pichu said.  
  
"Please tell me you didn't use too much electricity again." Pikachu said.  
  
Before Pichu could say anything else, he fainted! Pikachu quickly carried him up to his room and put him on his bed.  
  
In his unconscious state, Pichu was dreaming. He was walking around a large purple platform. The panorama surrounding him was rapidly shifting. First it was a black sky with stars of many colors. Then it a purple fog came in. Then it twisted into a wormhole. Then out of the wormhole came a large white hand. Then the wormhole vanished and the large platform Pichu was standing on was flying above a field!  
  
"What is that thing?" Pichu said.  
  
But before his question was answered, everything got dark and eventually he found himself back in his bed! He saw his brother sitting next to him.  
  
"It's about time you woke up. I was just about to call Dr. Mario." Pikachu said.  
  
"Sorry. I thought I would be able to handle my own power this time. It's just not right that I get hurt every time I use an electrical attack!" Pichu yelled.  
  
"Calm down. That'll all end someday. Just get something to eat and you can go back to sleep." Pikachu said.  
  
After Pichu had dinner he went to his room. But he couldn't sleep. There were many questions we needed to be answered:  
  
Was the dream he had really a dream? Just where was he? And why did the landscape keep changing? And most importantly.what was that hand?  
  
He had a feeling that he had to figure this out. And will he tell Pikachu? Find out on the next fanfic! 


End file.
